


Lost Son of the Sea God

by Loteir



Category: Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Multi, Other, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loteir/pseuds/Loteir
Summary: Young Danny Fenton was just an ordinary boy in Amity park but he was unique. He had powers no one else has.One day, he went to New York for some time alone. He meets Percy Jackson and everything went downhill from there.Follow Danny as he goes on a journey with his new found friend to save the world.//This is after The Last Olympian and before The Lost Hero. And before Phantom Planet. So keep that in mind
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've already uploaded this on my Wattpad @poptartoffun so don't go bashing myself alright. Enjoy what ever I've created.

Danny's pov  
It was a rainy day outside as I was staring out the window of a taxi. We were driving down the streets of New York. Man, New York looks interesting. Way more interesting than Amity Park in my opinion. 

It was also a cold day. It was a good thing the taxi driver turned on the heater. If he didn't, I would be freezing. 

"So where do you want me to drop you off, sonny?" He asked me as he looked at me through his rear view mirror. This taxi driver isn't the rude type. He was more of a kind type that actually enjoyed his job. 

"Could you drop me off to the nearest Starbucks?" I asked politely. He nodded and smiled at me. 

In 20 minutes or more, we were there. I paid him and I walked into Starbucks. I had my hood up so that I wouldn't get as wet. 

I ordered something and sat besides a window, waiting for my drink. It was a decent sized Starbuck though it was still crowded because there was a lot of people in here. I figured they came here brcause it was raining and they had no umbrellas. Either that or they wanted Starbucks. 

I was on my phone texting my two best friends Sam and Tucker. They wanted to come along with me on my New York trip but they had other plans with their families. 

I'm still surprised that my parents me go. It was easy convincing my dad but my mom was a bit of a challenge. 

What am I doing here you ask? 

Well, I just came here to clear my mind from school and the ghost fighting. Turning 16 was hard. Everything started to change. It was like a walk in the park then suddenly 3 pianos came crashing down on you. 

"Coffee for Danny!" The Staff called. I got up to get my drink.

I didn't have a lot on my mind. I don't know. I guess I just zoned out because by the time I realized, my coffee was on the ground and some got on me. 

Everyone around us was silent for only a few seconds. 

I looked up to see who I had bumped in to. It was another teenager about my age. We were pretty much the same height too so it was easy to see eye to eye. He had sea green eyes that almost resembles a seal's. Black messy hair and believe me when I say he must have styled it to make it look perfectly messy. A bit tanned and a little fit, I could tell all that much because he was wearing a blue hoodie. I can also vaguely see a beaded necklace. A goofy smile spread across his face.

"Hey stranger. What was going through your mind?" He asked. 

I was hesitant to answer him. I was afraid he would yell at me but this guy had a smile on his face and he didn't sound mad. "I guess I sorta zoned out. I'm sorry for spilling my drink on you..." I apologized but my words faded towards the end. 

I looked at his hoodie and there were no stains on him. Not a single drop. He seem to notice me staring a second too long at his clothes so he cleared his throat and chuckled. 

"You hit my elbow before your drink fell." He said. "Do you want me to buy you another one?" He offered. 

Okay, so I'm new here and I don't know anyone. I only have enough money for my own. And I certainly don't wanna be looking like a greedy teen for a chance of a free drink. 

I politely denied his offer but he keeps insisting. 

There is no way we were gonna stand in line bickering like this so I just accepted. 

"Great! You can go sit while I get our coffee." He said with a smile. 

This kid was way too friendly.

"Coffee for Percy!" The staff called.

I was on my phone texting Tucker.  
He was telling me how he and his parents found a really good barbeque restaurant and he ate like a pig. 

"Here you go." The teen handed me my coffee. "Since we've sorta talked, we should know each other's name." He said. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." 

"I'm Danny. Danny Fenton." We shook hands. "Nice to meet you. Although that was an interesting way of meeting someone." I chuckled. 

"Nice to meet you too and yeah. That was interesting." Percy snickered. "So are you from around here?" 

"Oh no. I'm new to New York. Just arrived today." 

Percy's mouth formed a perfect circle and he let out a respectful amout of 'ooooooo's'. He asked where I was from and so I told him a bit about my family and friends. 

He also shared some of his life with me.

Apparently he would go to this summer camp every summer.

"So are you going to this camp this summer?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Yeah, I was gonna leave two days from now. And you? Do you have anywhere to live?" He asked. 

I shrugged. "I was gonna check in to a hotel near here but I'm not sure if it's gonna be affordable or not for me." 

"You could spend the night or two in my place with my mom and my step dad." He offered yet again. 

Now this is too much. Coffee, sure. But living with a person I barely know. This was risky. How could he be so nice to me. 

"Are you sure that's fine? I mean I don't wanna be a bother." 

He stopped me. "It's fine. Now let's go. It's getting way too crowded in here." 

I had no choice but to accept this offer too. He headed out but it was still raining. 

Percy called a cab and we were off to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV  
"Mom! I'm home!" I called out as soon as I opened the door. I could light footsteps from my mom's room. "Oh Percy I'm so happy you're back home safely." She smiled at me. 

"I also brought a guest. Is it alright if he stays for the night?" I asked. My mom nodded. "Of course it is. Who is he? A friend from camp?" She looked around for Danny. I motioned at Danny who was behind me to come in. "No, actually I met him today and-" 

My mom tilted to the right to peek behind me and gasped. She cupped her mouth with her hands. Shock and disbelief was in her eyes. I have never seen her this way before. Well besides the time I came back home and into her arms after almost dying a few times. 

We were all quiet. I glanced over to Danny with the same confusion as I have. I glanced back to my mom and I could see tears forming in her eyes. I was shocked. "Mom... Are you alright?" I asked with voice full of concern. 

Danny's pov   
I stood there knowing nothing of what just happened. The second Percy's mom saw me, she started tearing up. 

"Mom... Are you alright?" Percy asked as he moved closer to his mom. 

I felt awkward so I decided to say something. I know I might make her tear up more but I also might make a stop. I don't know. It's a good risk... Kinda. "Mrs Jackson? If you don't want me here I could-" 

"NO!" She yelled. "No you don't have to go. You can stay here for as long as you want." She wiped her tears away with her palms and she tries to smile. "B-but Mrs Jackson. This isn't necessary." I tried to protest but she still insisted. She turned to Percy and said "Percy, he can stay in your room. I'll ready the little mattress and get some extra pillows and blankets." 

Percy nodded. "Sure mom." He turned to me with a reassuring smile. "Come on man. Let's get you settled in. 

Percy's pov   
I was still confused about the early scene that happened moments ago. I wanted answers and I will get some tomorrow when Danny isn't around. I helped my mom to move the mattress into my room and onto the floor. My mom panted. I told her to rest and I'll take care of the rest. She agreed so she went to the kitchen. 

Danny walked into my room and placed his bags on the mattress. "Hey dude, it's pretty cool for you guys to let me stay." Danny said.  
I chuckled, "Bro it's no big deal. My mom loves having guest cause it keeps the place lively." 

Danny smiled upon hearing that. "That's great. So is it only you two?" He asked as he unpacked his bags. I shook my head, "No. 3 actually... My mom, me and my step-dad called Paul. He is a teacher at my school." Danny smiled and said that was cool. 

I sat there watching Danny unpack. I asked if I could help but he said he could handle it. For a small luggage, there are a lot of things in there. Examples include some weird electronics I have never seen, mostly clothes and a few books he packed. I asked if I could have a look at one of his book. He handed one to me and yes I know I have dyslexia and have trouble reading but its a good thing he handed me the book with the obvious cover. "You like planets and stuff like that?" I asked as I flipped through the book. 

"Yeah... My dream is to become an astronaut." He said softly. I patted his shoulders and smiled at him. "May your dreams come true my friend." Danny chuckle "Thanks for the support bro. I need it." 

He then looked around him frantically. I looked at him suspiciously. "What's up Danny?" He sat there trying to concentrate but managed to answer me. "I was just looking for my backpack. I knew I had it with me a moment ago..." I stood up and headed for the door. "I remember! It was in the living room couch. I'll get it!" I exclaimed. Danny was about to stop me but I was already out the room. I picked it up and to my surprise it was heavy. As heavy as Zeus's lightning bolt. 

I walked into the room and saw Danny's face worried. I don't know what he was worried about. He looked at me as I held his backpack. It was like he didn't want me to open it or drop it. There must be something valuable to him in there. I handed him the bag and his face slowly went back to normal. I wanted to ask why he was so worried but I decided not to. 

"Boys!" My mom called from the kitchen. "I've prepared cookies and hot chocolate for you!" My eyes lit up and so did Danny's. "I've been wanting to eat lately." He said. I snickered "We'll be right there!"


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's POV   
Mrs Jackson's cookies were just as good as my mom's cookies. Maybe even better. But the thing about these cookies were they're blue. The blue food coloring would rub off and turn the milk blue too. I shouldn't be complaining. At least these cookies won't try to bite back. 

"What do you think about the cookies, Danny?" Mrs Jackson asked with a smile and seemed less horrified of me than before. "I love them. They're really delicious and I think the blue was a unique touch." I replied. She giggled "Oh the blue is Percy's favorite. He eats almost anything blue." 

I glanced at Percy with a smirk. He blushed "Well it is true." He pouted. I laughed "So does he literally just pick out the blue M&Ns and throw the rest out?" Percy protested, "Don't be crazy! I don't do that. I give the other colors of M&Ns to my friends." I shook my head and thought to myself "This boy is unbelievable."

We decided to head out of the apartment. Percy's mom was on her way to her class... I don't remember what class. Percy told me more about his life. Like how he would always go a summer camp every summer. I asked him if he would be going this summer and he said yes. He would be leaving two days from now. He told me that his mom and him insisted that I stayed at their home for as long as I want but I really can't do that even if they are good people. 

We went to a park. It was a nice little park in a city. There weren't as many people as I thought there would be. Trees surrounding the park, a little pond with some benches besides it, a not so small kids' playground. If I were a kid I would run to the swig. And some workout bars not located far from the playground. 

We took a seat next to the pond and looked at the hustle and bustle of the place. Percy started to ask me some questions to get to know me better. He asked what my parents did for a living. I hesitated to answer but I told him they were ghost hunters. Percy's eyes widen "Ghost hunters?" He gasped "No way... That's so cool!" He exclaimed. I chuckled as I felt relief. I told him I have an older sister too. Percy told me he had a younger brother. I asked where he was cause I obviously didn't see him. Percy seem to hesitate and he told me he went to camp first. Made sense... Sorta.

He asked what I was doing in New York. I was just about to answer but then I stopped myself. What was I gonna tell him? 'I came here because the time master told me there was some weird energy in this area saw I came here to investigate in my ghost form.' Pfft there's no way I'm gonna tell him that. I need a lie and quick. 

Percy is starting to get a little suspicious because of the amount of time I took to answer him. I told him I was here for some school work. Percy didn't seem convinced but he accepted the answer anyway. 

We were hitting it off to a good start. Percy told me his mom really liked me even though she kinda broke down in tears by the sight of me. I asked Percy if I could follow him to camp because I'm kinda curious about that camp of his. 

"I really want you to come to but the thing is... My camp is kinda strict and they don't allow just anyone to be in the camp." Percy rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact. I arched my eyebrows. That is kinda weird. What can people do to get into that camp then? I sighed and said it was alright. 

After that we went back to Percy's home. I checked the time and it was already 7:48 pm. Man, did time fly pass like a rocket. I took out my book on stars and rocket ships and started reading it. I sat comfortably on the couch as I read my book next to Percy who was watching some TV. "There's never anything good on..." Percy groaned. I peeked from the book to see what Percy was watching. It was currently on a show about sea creatures on the Discovery Channel. I went back to my book as I listened to the TV as I read. 

"These whales are magnificent creatures. Look at how they move through the water." The narrator said and it cut to a scene where the whales were swimming. Then I heard the whale... Spoke. It literally just talked and it said something really offensive to the other whale. I couldn't help but giggle. Percy also giggled then we both made eye contact. I wonder if he too heard the whale talk. Or it may just be someone dubbing over the whales. 

We smiled awkwardly at each other and went back to what we were doing a moment ago. I still find it weird about what has just happened. I have never heard whales talk before. Actually I have never heard any sea creatures talk before this. 

Percy's mom finally came back home with Paul by her side. "Hey boys. Had fun today?" Sally smiled as she set some groceries on the countertop. Percy turned to his mom and said "Yes mom. We got to know each other more and more today."

"That's great honey." Sally replied as she went up and down the kitchen keeping the groceries. Paul went up to me and looked at my book. "What book do you have there?" He smiled. "Oh its just a book about space and stuff." I replied. "May I have a look at it?" Paul asked. I said sure and handed the book over to him. I explained how I wanted to be an astronaut one day. Paul complimented my dream and Percy besides me also encouraged me. 

Everyone was now asleep. I couldn't fall asleep at the moment. I crave for some air. I got up quietly but quickly. I looked at Percy to make sure he was asleep. He was drooling in his sleep so I assume he's in a deep sleep. I hope he doesn't drown in his sleep. 

I creeped to the bathroom and transformed into Phantom. I turned myself intangible and flew out of the bathroom. I took off for the air. The wind was running through my snow white hair. It felt great. I floated above the city of New York and the city was bright and shining. I rarely get this view in Amity Park. I decided to explore this city.

I flew pass a tall building. I looked at my reflection as I flew pass it. My ecto green eyes glowed brightly. I chuckled as I enjoyed my night. 

I found a nice little area where the lights were not as bright. It was quiet and peaceful. I laid on the grassy hill. I gazed at the stars and sighed. How I wish I could go up there. I then heard some rustling. I got up and kept my guard up. I scanned the area and was waiting for something to jump at me. There was nothing fortunately. 

I felt my eyes get heavy. I looked back at my surroundings again before I flew off. I went back to the apartment and went to bed. Percy was still drooling away. I chuckled softly and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV   
It was sound of people honking their cars that woke me up. I sat up, still feeling tired, as I wiped my drool away. I rubbed my heavy eyes then stretched my arms. I wondered what was making all that noise. Its usually not that noisy around my area. I guess some kind of accident must have happened. 

I glanced to my right and saw Danny still in very deep sleep despite all the honking and yelling. I got out of bed and carefully maneuvered around Danny without tripping. I headed into the bathroom to clean myself up. As usual, the water is at a perfect temperature and it helps keep me energized. 

After that was done I headed into the kitchen. There wasn't much to eat so I just ate a bowl of Lucky Charms. I sat there in silence think of how I'm going to be leaving for camp tomorrow. I was gonna see all my friends, Grover, Tyson and, of course, Annabeth. But where would Danny go if I left. I'm sure mom would want to let him stay here but he might not feel comfortable living here for a long time. I wish I could take Danny to camp with me but unfortunately I can't. Grover and Tyson would love to meet him. Annabeth on the other hand would find him interesting that he likes stars and stuff like that. 

I heard sound from my room and shifted my attention to it. Danny was walking to the bathroom in a hunched and lazy way. "Morning bed head." I said to him with a smirk. Danny didn't have any emotion on his face. He simply touched his hair and closed the door to the bathroom. 

Moments later Danny came out of the bathroom as he used a towel to dry his hair. "Get something to eat." I called. "We'll be going out soon." 

He looked at me curiously confused. "Where are we going?" He asked 

"Just a walk around the town." 

After Danny ate, we left the building. I showed Danny my school, stopped by where my mom worked and then to town. I could tell Danny was scanning the area. He asked why there was so much construction work going on. I hesitated to answer him. After the Battle of Manhattan, everything almost turned to dust but thanks to the mist the mortals only saw the battle as an earthquake but that's what I heard from rumors and news. 

"It was because of the... Uhh, earthquake not too long ago. I don't know if you've heard about it but it must have been on the news." I glanced at him but I knew from his expression he wasn't convinced. 

"Yeah, I remember the earthquake." He said, nodding his head slightly. "But I honestly think that wasn't just a normal earthquake. It seemed more violent than an earthquake. If you know what I mean." He added. 

I have to agree with him. It was violent in that battle. A lot of our campers were injured and some were even dead. Thanks to my grandfather, lots of lives were sacrificed for the sake of the world. But ever since that war, the gods seem to have come to their senses and not neglect their children like they did before. 

We walked out of the ice cream shop and we ate our ice cream as we walked. Danny got mint chocolate chip while I got vanilla blue. We would often walk into some shops just to browse. Danny would pick one or two things for his family and friends as souvenirs. We talked bout our friends and what we would usually do. "How crazy is your friend about tech again?" I had to ask because it was a shock to me that someone could own a lot of electronics. "He is beyond crazy. Trust me, if anyone lays a finger on his tech he will bite you." Danny chuckled. 

"How can you have friends that are so different from you?" I asked "No offense but I mean, one is a meat lover and one is against meat." I quickly added. Danny sighed "I don't know. I guess its our differences that keeps our friendship strong." A tiny smile formed on his face. 

Out of nowhere, there was a huge explosion. Both Danny and I stopped in our tracks and turned our heads towards the sound. "What was that?" Danny yelled over the sound of screaming people. "I don't know but I think someone (or something) is up to no good." I yelled back. 

We both ran towards the sound. It roared throughout the city. We heard glass breaking and heavy things being thrown around. Then we heard a loud screech. We both glanced at each other with confused expressions. I was surprised Danny wasn't scared by all this. He did say his parents were ghost hunters so I guess he's been through something like this.

We turned the corner and we saw webs everywhere. "How do you think the webs got here?" Danny asked as he touched the webs that were almost everywhere. I had the slightest idea who it is and it is the Athena kids' worst nightmare. 

I was right. There she was coming out from a shop. She was hissing and screeching at the same time. Her eyes were glowing red and her teeth were sharp as those of a knife. Danny tugged on my shoulder. "What on earth is that?" He looked brave but his voice was obvious he was terrified. I was surprised. "You can see her?" I asked as we backed away from the creature. Danny scoffed, "Of course can see that half woman half spider that's charging at us." He replied. "What do we do?" He screamed. 

"Just get behind me." I ordered. Danny did as what he was told and I reached for my pocket. I took out riptide and I could hear Danny let out a sound of confusion. I clicked riptide the pen and it turned into riptide the sword. "Where can I get something like that?" Danny asked over my shoulder. I didn't say anything. Instead I kept my guard up and focused on Arachne. She hissed at me and charged at me with her claws ready to dig into my flesh. I held riptide steadily and changed at her too. She was a lot faster than me—because of the eight legs— she screeched and tried to claw my eyes out. I blocked her attack and tried to push her away from me. But something else cause her eyes. That something was Danny. She leaped over me and ran towards Danny with a hungry screech. 

"Finally I've found you." She sneered. What did she mean by that? Why was she looking for Danny? Her claws were inches away from his face but he managed to dodge her. Unfortunately, he was then hit almost immediately and his body flew to the side and rolled off a car. I heard Danny groaned in pain.

What have I gotten him into? He's hurt because of me. I felt guilt coming over me. I saw a chance to strike at Arachne and I took it. I ran forward and was about to slice through her but she must have saw me because she extended her many legs and tripped me. That caused several bruises and riptide to slid across the road away from my reach. In clenched my fists as I felt the pain kick in. 

"Hey spiderfreak!" A voice yelled out from above. I looked up and saw something I can confirm I've never seen before. It was a boy floating above us. He had white hair and green eyes. Not like mine but glowing green. I studied his features and noticed he was glowing. What and who is this boy? I thought. 

Arachne looked up and her face was so angry and ugly, I would have guessed even Hephaestus wouldn't want to look at her. "And who may you be?" She yelled. We waited for his answer because I was too curious to know who this flying boy is. He only smiled, "I'm usually known as Danny Phantom." After he said that he swooped down and delivered a punch so hard Arachne was on the wall of a building like it was smacked with a newspaper. 

That Danny looked at me and told me to get ready whenever he was going to send her flying at me. I nodded and took riptide out of my pocket again. I stood there waiting for Danny's—or should I call him Phantom because its confusing me—signal to strike. 

Danny was fighting Arachne like something I've never seen. There has been a few time she tried to throw her hands straight for his chest but her arms went through him almost entirely. I was as dumbfounded as she was. Phantom then called my name. Wonder how he knew my name but I brushed it off. "Get ready!" He said as he huffed out a big breath. He took Arachne by four of her legs and spun her around. She screech was enough to tell everyone she was dizzy. Danny then let go and she was flying in my direction. I held riptide up above my eyes and looked away. I heard her screeching stopped and I felt the gold dust all over me. It was basically monster blood. 

She was gone and in Tartarus. Phantom landed right next to me and complimented my bravery. I did the same then I remembered Danny. "Oh I already moved him somewhere safe. He's find you don't have to worry about him." Phantom assured me. I thanked him. "Do you have any idea why Arachne was after him?" I asked Phantom hoping he would know but he shook his head no. I asked where Danny was and he said behind the bushes right around the corner of the building. I was just about to thank him again but he was already gone. 

I ran to the bush and saw Danny lying on the ground curled up in pain. "Dude are you alright?" I asked as I fall to my knees to help him. Danny nodded and gave me a weak smile. "Yes I'm fine. I can walk. Its just a tiny bruise." He assured me but I wasn't convinced. He was like this because of me. "I am so sorry that I've gotten you into this mess. Its all my fault that your hurt and..." Danny stopped me there with a laugh. "You don't have to apologize for anything. None of this was your fault. Don't be so hard on yourself." He playfully hit my arm then groan in pain again. 

"I also didn't know you could fight." Danny smirked at me. "What's the story behind all this?" 

"I'll tell you everything back home."


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's POV   
After that monster attack, I was surprised I could still run. My body ached no doubt but I felt fine. Maybe cause I'm used to the random attacks. I wasn't in complete shocked because I've seen things worst than that. I was also wondering where in the entire universe did Percy get a sword. A sword that looked like a pen too. That would be a great weapon to have. 

We ran as fast as we could avoiding all the people who were walking up and down the pavement. To be honest, I didn't know why we were running but the look on Percy's face said it all, he was determined to get home. After several twists and turns Percy burst right into the door of his apartment. He had his hands on his knees as he tried to steady his breathing. His mom got up from the chair in the dinning table and jogged towards us. 

She crouched down and touched Percy's face and said something to him that wasn't clear to my hearing. Then she touched my face too. It was like she was looking for scars and bruises. "Are you alright?" She asked with sincere concern for us both. I nodded and smiled to assure her that I was alright. She nodded and stood straight. 

"What happened? What was it this time?" She sounded serious but still worried at the same time. 

What did she mean by that? Have something like this happened before? I glanced over at Percy. His face was just as serious as his mother's. "It was Arachne." Percy said quietly as he looked at the ground. "You boys need to get to camp. Its not safe here." Percy's mom said. I gasped a bit and I'm sure they heard me because their eyes were on me. I cleared my throat. "Isn't Arachne part of a Greek mythology? And what do you mean we aren't safe here?" I asked. 

At this point I have to admit I was confused. More than confused, I was clueless. 

Percy hesitantly glanced at his mother and she gave a slight nod in return. They lead me over to the small dining room table and we all sat down. They started telling me how Percy is a demigod, son of Poseidon. Saying how he could control water and cause earthquakes. 

Apparently there's this camp where all half-god children go for the summer or stay there for good. Sally stayed quiet for most of the time as she twiddled her thumbs. I glanced at her a few times. I was worried about her. How many times did this happen to Percy? Was she living in fear that one day she may loose her only son?

Percy packed a few shirts and some other Greek things I don't know. "When are we leaving?" I asked as I packed my things. I was planning on bringing a few items from my ghost gadget bag but I reconsidered because anything can happen. 

"We're leaving now." He said with a serious tone. Percy looked scarier when he's serious like that. 

After Percy packed the last item, we headed out immediately. We said goodbye to Percy's mom as she waved us off with tears in her eyes.

\-------  
We walked for a couple of miles. Along the way there were more attacks but just minor ones. But it was still an attack. Monsters seem to just pop out everywhere. 

"How can you see through the mist?" Percy asked. 

"The what?" 

"The mist." He said. He didn't reply immediately though. "Uhh, its like this thing that hides the strange things I—we see and change them into different less terrifying visions." 

Well I had no idea about that. For all my life I never knew about this thing called the mist. "I don't know." I admitted while feeling kinda lame because I don't have any explanation for it.

Percy just nodded. I elbowed him slightly and smiled "So, son of Poseidon huh?" Percy chuckled. "Yeah, it was a shocker. I felt waves of emotions." He grinned trying to hold in his laugh. "Oh my god I saw what you did there." I playful pushed him to the side as he laughed.

"I think I'm going to start calling you Puncy." Percy looked at me with misty eyes. "Oh gods, that sounds like a girl's name." 

"You are terrible at puns to be honest." 

This felt great. I've only met this guy yesterday and we're already talking like we've been friends for so long. Its like were brothers. I've never felt so comfortable talking to someone new like this since Sam and Tucker.

Soon we were deep in a forest. There was way too many greens. More than the ecto goo I usually see. I was on guard as usual because anything could pop up at any moment. 

Then we stopped in our tracks. I heard some rustling coming from behind us. I gulped and looked over at Percy who was already reaching for his pen. 

I, on the other hand, was trying to think of ways to hide and transform into Phantom because I still haven't told him about that part of me. I can't trust everyone I see. 

The rustling stopped. We looked at each other exchanging confused faces. We turned around just about to walk away when something jumped at me. Percy screamed and I fell to the ground, shielding my face with my arms. I opened them slowly to the slobber on my chin. 

"Cujo?" I whispered. Looking at the little green puppy on me, he barked excitedly. "Hey there boy. You always manage to find me no matter where I go huh?" I chuckled as I pet him.

Percy walked cautiously to me. "Do you know this thing?" He asked pointing at Cujo. I nodded and explain how he was kinda my pet. 

Then something landed in front of us. All of us jumped back including Cujo. Before I knew it, I was staring at a huge black pegasus. I couldn't believe my eyes. I have never seen a pegasus before. 

"Blackjack!" Percy exclaimed as he ran over to hug the pegasus, Blackjack is what he called it. I asked the same question and Percy replied with the same answer that I gave him.

"Looks like we have transport." He smiled slyly as he hopped on Blackjack's back. "Aren't you coming?" He asked. 

"I have my own transport right here." I pet Cujo's head. Percy looked confused. "How is that little dog gonna get you to camp?" And he sounded like it too. "You'll see." I said.

I whispered something into Cujo's ear and he barked with joy. His tail was wagging like there was no tomorrow. His small little bark turn into a deep bark as he grew in size. Blackjack backed away as Percy's head followed the height of Cujo. 

"H-how?" Percy gasped. "He's a special dog." I said, hopping onto Cujo's back. Percy didn't say anything after that but his jaw was still hanging. Blackjack ran instead of flying, to Percy's orders I guess. I assumed Percy wouldn't want me getting lost but I asked anyway. "He's a pegasus, why don't you guys just fly?" 

"Zeus doesn't like me in his domain." Percy shrugged.

"Oh, make sense I guess." 

\-----  
Blackjack stopped and neighed. Percy almost fell off Blackjack. I couldn't help but laugh at that but then Cujo turned tiny all of a sudden and left me on the ground. Percy laughed at me so hard his eyes were getting misty. 

"Are we here?" I asked as I brushed the dirt off my clothes. Percy nodded. I looked around and saw the sign that says Camp Half-Blood. 

Appropriate place for a camp, I thought. 

As soon as we walked into camp the campers all looked at us. They were all dressed in orange T-shirts and all had beaded necklaces. I noticed they were all whispering amongst one another. One camper came up to him. She had curly blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail. 

"Seaweed brain you're here a day early. What's wrong and who is this?" She looked at me with the most intense grey eyes ever. "That's Danny and we got attacked by Arachne." Percy said.

The blonde's expression changed to fear and so did some other blonde campers. "Is he a demigod?" She asked again, examining me. 

Percy shrugged. "I don't know but he can see through the mist." Percy noticed the girl's expression was still in fear. "Don't worry Annabeth. I took care of Arachne. She won't comeback in a couple of years probably." He comforted her. 

I wondered who Annabeth was to Percy. They seemed kinda close and the way they looked at each other meant they cared for each other. 

"Percy, aren't you early." A half horse, half human approached us. "He was attacked by Arachne, Chiron." Annabeth said, in a really serious tone as she was still next to Percy. Chiron nodded slightly as he sighed. Then he saw me "And who is this?" He asked Percy. 

"I'm Danny." I answered. "I'm not a demigod, I can see through the mist and I have no idea what's going on." 

Chiron chuckled. "You boys will be safe here. Percy you can show Danny around camp and make him feel comfortable here. After that you guys can eat with the other campers."

Percy nodded and lead me to a cabin. As Percy told me things about the camp, the other campers were staring at us. Some campers came up to us and said the same thing. You two look so alike. Or Are you sure you're not a demigod? And I even got somethings from the Aphrodite cabin saying things I thought I would never be said to me, You're kinda hot. 

After that we all gathered at the pavilion and had our dinner. I was seated with Chiron because I wasn't a demigod. Percy was seating alone at the Poseidon table. The other tables were long and almost full. Percy had told me that the campers had to sit according to their parent's table and looking at the view now, the gods sure are busy. The only tables I saw empty was the Zeus and Hades table. I also knew about the oath the three brothers made but apparently one of them couldn't handle it and now Percy's there.

We were all peacefully eating when we heard a loud crash of a distance as if something really heavy was thrown. Everyone turned their heads and the pavilion was quiet. All curious as to what was that. Some of the campers were already on guard, even Percy. He was already reaching for his sword. Then we heard an rough evil laugh. I froze and felt the sweat forming on my forehead. It can't be, I thought to myself. And there he was floating over us with a plastered grin on his face as he was scanning the crowd for me. 

When he finally saw me, he fired at me. I dodged it which caused an explosion and lot of screaming campers to grab their weapons to protect themselves and the camp. I could hear Chiron commanding some campers to do as he said. I looked around the pavilion for Percy but he was no where to be seen. I decided to get up and run away to hide. I need to transform. To help these people. 

I saw a bush and jumped into it. Thank goodness it wasn't thorny. I transformed into Phantom and flew right out of the bush. 

"Hey Tin-head!" I called out to him. He turned to look at me with an amused grin. "I knew I'd find you here Ghost boy." He sneered. 

"What do you want?" I asked. Before he could answer arrows were flying right at him and me. I shield myself as I turned intangible while Skulker lost his balance. The campers were still firing at me even when I told them to stop. They didn't listened to me. Then we all heard a voice yelling from somewhere on camp grounds. 

"Do not shoot the white haired boy!" Percy ordered. "He's our friend! Not our foe!" 

The campers were a bit skeptical but they lowered their bows and arrows. I began to hold my hands out to assure them I mean no threat. I told them the plan to defeat Skulker and they obeyed without any questions asked. 

The campers were wild. The Apollo cabin shot at Skulker causing him to loose his jet pack power. The Ares cabin immediately charged at him with their weapons. Unfortunately Skulker turned intangible and ran away from the crowd. 

I saw to opportunity and tackled Skulker. I grabbed him and that caused us both to be thrown in the air. I was shooting at him with my ghost rays and dodging all of his missiles. 

He then threw himself to me and gave me an evil grin. "It was nice to do this again. I'll be back soon but in the meantime, enjoy this little gift." 

Confused as I was I finally felt the pain. The jolts of electricity shocking every inch of my body. Especially my waist. I looked down and saw my parents "Fenton Belt" or what ever they called it. I was groaning as the pain felt more intense. I couldn't help but drop myself to the ground. Everyone crowded around me but gave me some room to let me breath. They all looked stunned. Percy was trying to get through the crowd with Annabeth trailing behind him. 

I twitched as I still groaned in pain. Then I could feel myself transforming back. No, no, no, no. I thought to myself. Not right now. Not here. But that didn't help. I transformed back into simple old Danny Fenton and the pain stopped. I heard a melody of gasps and I managed to see that jaws were all dropped. Even Chiron. I heard Percy say something but it was all a blur then I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV   
So, I didn't know what happened. One minute I was drinking blueberry juice and the next my juice went all over the place. 

We didn't know what was that thing and what had happen. But all I know is that Danny was the Danny with white hair aka Phantom. 

How was that even possible? I mean I can control water and I'm a demigod but Danny can completely change his appearance. 

I want to be able to do that. And he can fly too. 

We helped Danny to the Apollo's cabin so they can do their healing thing. The campers were hesitant but I assured them he could be trusted. 

I stared at Danny as he flinched at the touch of Will Solace's hands. "We could give him some ambrosia." He suggested "But he's not a demigod." Annabeth said. "We don't know what he is." I crossed my arms. 

Chiron trotted to the Apollo cabin and asked how everything is going. Will replied with a thumbs up but he also asked if it was ok to give Danny some ambrosia. Chiron was taking his time to answer. Annabeth and I shared equally worried glances. He finally gave his answer and told Will to give Danny only a pinch of it. 

Will did as told and we waited there for Danny to wake up. I'm pretty sure everyone was also hoping they didn't accidentally kill him. 

Danny coughed and gasped for air. He shot right up and looked around the place frantically. "Where's Skulker?!" He yelled, obviously worried. 

"Who or what is Skulker." Annabeth moved closer to Danny. He placed his hand on his forehead and sighed. "I don't really know how to explain this to you guys." 

"Why don't we let Danny rest first?" Chiron suggested. We nodded and I took Annabeth's hand and led her away. 

"Are you sure we can trust him?" She asked as she looked at Danny over her shoulder with her sharp eyes. I chuckled "Of course Wise Girl. When have I ever been wrong?" I ginned. 

"You're never always right, Seaweed Brain." I managed to make her smile. I pulled her close to me and kissed her hair.

\------------------  
"So Danny, why didn't you tell me you were Phantom?" I asked feeling a bit sad because he didn't trust me as much as I trusted him. 

He looked at his bruised arm. "I don't know. Its because the only ones who knows about this secret are my two best friends and my sister, which she found out on her own by my carelessness." 

Annabeth glanced at me. "So what are you?" Danny gulped "A halfa." 

"Half a what?" I asked.

"You mean half-blood?" Annabeth actually sounded confused. Danny shook his head "I don't think so. I'm half human and half ghost. So that means I'm half dead." 

"How is that possible?" Annabeth scratched her head trying so hard to make all this logical.

Danny began to explain how he become half ghost and how he got his powers. It was even more confusing. "So you're not a demigod?" I felt a bit disappointed. "Not to my intention. No." 

I still don't understand how he was dead yet also alive. Hades wouldn't let a soul just escape the underworld. I don't even think Hades would accept this. Don't know why he hasn't done anything about it. 

\------------  
All of us gathered around the camp fire as we chatted away with one another. Some of the campers were keeping their distance away from Danny but at least some campers were trying to befriend him. Especially the Hephaestus cabin. Danny's parents are scientists and they built a lot of equipment which was fascinating to the Hephaestus kids. 

Danny's blue eyes reflected the fire as he talked. He looked happy and so comfortable. Annabeth was talking to Chiron and Grover was with Juniper. I sat on the ground, watching the Stoll Brothers carrying out their pranks. It was pretty noisy during camp fires.

But then everyone fell silent. I was confused at the moment but then I realized why. There was a bright glowing light coming from the corner of my eye. It was Rachel. She came strolling in with green light beams coming out of her eyes and mouth. 

Danny looked pretty freaked out coming from someone who's half ghost. 

"I am the oracle of Delphi and I am here to deliver a prophecy." Rachel said. Every time there's a prophecy being delivered, there's always a quest. And to be honest I am not in the mood for a quest. 

"Two heroes, brought together by fate,   
To save someone who is used as bait.  
They must work together to stand tall,   
Or the entire world will shift and fall."

Everyone didn't say a word. Instead they were trying to figure out the prophecy. Rachel's green glow stopped and she fell to the ground. Annabeth and Will helped her up and sat her next to some other campers. 

Chiron beamed "Looks like we have a quest!" He smiled. "Who would want to go on this quest?" Chiron looked around. 

"I want to go." Said someone who's voice I didn't expect to hear. Everyone looked at Danny with confusion. "It said two heroes were brought by fate. And I'm often known as a hero in my other half. And I'm pretty sure the other one meant Percy because we met without any warning. Literally." He smirked at me as I recalled the incident with the coffee thing. 

"I guess that's pretty accurate." I said as I walked over to Danny. "I guess I'm going on this quest too." I sighed. From a distance I could hear someone yelling "Typical!" And that was Clarisse. 

Chiron nodded and told us we needed to head out early tomorrow morning after we ate and pack all out stuff. The other campers cheered as Chiron confirmed the two people who were going on this latest quest. 

Not long after I saw a glow from the corner of my eye again. I looked at Danny and I was in complete shock. My jaw dropped and so did everyone else's. "What?" Danny asked. As clueless as anyone would be. 

"Impossible." Annabeth said with disbelief in her voice. "This can't be." Grover said. "Its the Hades Symbol." I whispered. 

Above Danny's head, was the Hades symbol. He has been claimed. And he is in fact a demigod.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny's POV   
Let me get this straight, I'm a demigod? What? So that means I'm the son of Hades. This is impossible. Percy told me about the oath and about how the Big Three swore not to have anymore kids. 

"I'm really confused right now." I said softly. The glowing was bright and still over my head. Everyone stared for a good amount of time. 

Percy walked in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're one of us, Danny." He said with a welcoming smile. 

"Doesn't this mean we're practically cousins?" I asked grinning. "I knew there was something fishy about you." Percy snickered and punched my shoulder playfully at the pun I made. 

"It seems at we have another demigod!" Chiron bellowed. "Let's all welcome him." He started clapping and was followed by the clapping of other campers. Then they all started eating as if they were having a feast. It was fun to watch everyone so happy and getting along with each other just fine. 

"Its nice to finally meet you son." A voice said from somewhere around the camp. All the campers stopped clapping and looked around the camp for the voice. Soon a figure emerged from the shadows. He had hair as black as the darkness and eyes sharp as Percy's sword. "Lord Hades." Chiron bowed. Everyone else followed his lead and so did Percy. Hades nodded his head and everyone stood again.

"So, you're my real father." I said as I studied him. "For all these years I thought I was the son of Jack Fenton, the idiot who managed to build stuff and actually got it to work." 

Hades waved his hand. "Son, I know this may come as a shock to you but I can assure you I've helped you and been there for you more than you think." His face was kept straight and calm. His aura was so dark it actually began to affect me. 

"How can you prove that?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "I didn't let you die when you went though that machine." A smirked was taking form on the god's face. I scoffed "I'm practically half dead." 

"At least you have those cool powers. Admit it you love them." He grinned. I couldn't help but smile. "Son, I'm glad I got to see you in person." Hades slapped my back. I didn't know what to say. The only thing that was going through my mind was I have no idea what's actually happening.

"WHAAAAT?" A voice yelled as lightning and thunder took over the skies. Everyone looked up. Hades grabbed the temples of his head and pinched them as he groaned with frustration. "Hades, I can't believe you broke our oath!" Lightning appeared and a figure emerged from it in front of Hades. The campers gasped and whispered amongst each other. "Please brother, you broke our oath too. So did Poseidon." Hades shrugged. 

"Its already bad enough that we have one of your son roaming the earth now another one shows up." Zeus stared at me with his shocking blue eyes as he points at me. "And he's as powerful as that Di Angelo kid!" 

"What can I say, my kids take after their father." Hades smirked. Zeus flinched, "Are you implying that you're more powerful than me?" Hades shrugged. 

Now at this point I decided to cut in even thought that may not be a good choice. "Hello? Lord Zeus, father Hades, we're supposed to go on a quest tomorrow me and him," I wrapped my arms around Percy and pulled him in to the image, "and I would appreciate it if we could all dismiss ourselves and head to our cabins." I smiled. 

The two gods glanced at each other and nodded. "Very well then. I don't want to spend another minute on this earth anyway." Zeus turned his heel as he began to walk, "Also Hades, we'll continue this at Poseidon's Sea Bash." He added before disappearing. 

I looked at my father and smiled awkwardly at him. "I shall see you soon, Danny." Hades said then dissolved into the ground. 

I turned to the campers to see them with bowls of popcorn in their laps. "Does this always happen when someone is claimed?" I asked. "No! But when it does we wouldn't want to miss it!" Someone from the Apollo cabin yelled and then followed by the snickering of the other campers. 

"Right." I sighed. Annabeth walked towards me said, "So since you're the son of Hades you should meet your brother." 

"I have a brother?" 

"Yes but he's currently shadow-traveling now." She shrugged. "Wait," I put my hand out in front of Annabeth's face. "if he can shadow-travel. Does that mean?" I sounded hopeful because who wouldn't want to shadow-travel? Sure I can already fly and turn invisible and other stuff but shadow-travel tho! 

Annabeth face grew a smirk. "I don't know. Not all demigod have the same powers you know."

"Oh." I pouted. "Hey don't worry Danny. Demigods have other powers too. I'll tell you some of them on our way back to the cabins." Percy wrapped his arms around my shoulders. 

"Where is the Hades cabin?" I asked. "The one that looks like a haunted house and is all black." Percy pointed at the dark cabin. "Nico was the one who helped Annabeth to design it so yeah." He added. 

"Its better than nothing I guess." I laughed as we walked away from the campfire.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV   
I woke up to the soothing sound of water running in my cabin. I rubbed my eyes getting the sleep out of them. I laid in bed not wanting to get up but the smell of strawberries energized me. 

I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I admit I did try to control water to improve myself but I remembered that I was hungry. I needed some food. 

Before I stopped at the dining pavilion I went to check on Danny. As I've expected he was still asleep. I didn't blame him. After what had happened to him, he must be exhausted. 

I tapped on the window that was next to his bed but he didn't hear it. I decided I had to do something big and loud. 

I called over the Apollo cabin and asked them play their instruments and sing as loud as they can. I waited for Danny to wake up but he was still asleep. We woke up the entire camp instead of him. I looked back at the Apollo cabin with a confused face. They looked at me the same way. 

"I can't believe that didn't work." One of the campers from the Apollo cabin said. "Do you think he's dead?" Another one asked. "He's half ghost. Doesn't that mean he's half dead?" Will Solace suggested as he decided to join his siblings. "You do make a point." The first camper said followed by the sound of the others agreeing.

"Guys please. He's obviously not dead." I assured them. Half of him isn't anyway. "I think its time for plan B." I sighed. "I didn't want to do this." 

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the tap water inside the bathroom of the Hades cabin. I slowly controlled the water and lead it over to Danny. I could see the water levitating over him and it was more than I intended to. The Apollo campers saw what I was doing and I could hear chuckles and gasps. 

As soon as I angled it directly above him I dropped the water. Not long after we could hear him scream. He burst out the door soaking wet with eyes glowing green and had the deadliest expression ever. 

The Apollo campers ran away almost immediately. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Percy how could you?" He asked annoyingly. "I'm sorry. But you do remember we have a quest today and we need to eat." I said still laughing in between the words. 

Danny rolled his eyes and went back into the cabin. I followed behind him. As soon as I stepped into the cabin I could feel the darkness. It made the hairs in my neck stand. 

I cleared my throat as I scanned the room. "How was your first night at camp?" There were black almost everywhere. The walls were grey but it was almost close to black. 

"It was fine. I slept like a baby and I can honestly tell you I have never slept like in a long time. Until you decided to dump water all over me that is." He said. 

"Hey on the bright side you don't have to take long showering." I joked. Danny scoffed "I'll meet you at the dinning pavilion. First I need to shower." He said as he pushed me out of his cabin. "Don't take too long!" I reminded him. 

After we ate, Chiron and the camp sent us off. I hugged Annabeth before going. "Don't you leave me for too long Seaweed Brain." She said with a serious tone. "Oh and don't die." She added. Her arms around my shoulders. I stared into those grey eyes and smiled. "I won't Wise Girl. I have Danny if there is any trouble. Have you seen this dude's dog. Its huge. And the way he fights is amazing." I said. She giggled and kissed me on the lips and Grover said his goodbyes too. 

We waved one last goodbye and we were off. "I hope he comes back dead." Clarisse said loud enough for me to hear. I laughed and rolled my eyes. 

"So how many times have you been on a quest?" Danny asked. I shrugged "Ever since I got into camp." I held my beaded necklace and showed it to Danny. "These beads shows how long someone's been in camp, so according to my necklace I've been 5 times." 

"And you're still not dead." He smirked. "Pretty impressive." I laughed "I almost died a few times but my friends helped me during the quest. Especially Annabeth." Danny nodded. "I was offered the gift of becoming a god by the gods on my last quest too." I decided I wanted him to know. I trusted him and I need him to trust me too. 

Danny looked at me wide eyed not even paying attention where he was stepping. He tripped over a stone and almost fell. "Are you serious?" I nodded. "And you turned it down didn't you?" 

"I did." I admitted. "Why?" He asked. "Because of her." I sighed "I love her too much and we've been through a lot together. I couldn't bare becoming an immortal god just to watch her grow old while I still have my youth unable to grow old together with her." 

Before Danny could say anything, we were already going to go up against a monster. I glanced at Danny and he was already in his ghost form. I reached for my pocket and uncapped riptide. "You ready?" I asked with a smile. "Ready as I'll ever be." He smirked. Excitement in his eyes. 

Along the way to town monsters have been attacking us none stop. It's probably because of our scent. Two out of three kids of the big there are bound to be monsters hunting for us.

We made it to town and the first thing we did was to get some snacks. "Nice fighting back there." I complimented Danny. "Thanks, you too. I've been doing this for months but I still don't think I'm improving." 

I scoffed "Are you kidding? This first time I started fighting my sword would always escape my grip. It was a disaster. I swear Annabeth fights better than me." 

Danny nudged me with a grin on his face. "Brains and fighting skills. You know how to pick this right girl, Puncy." 

"Oh my gods again with that name. I thought it died." I groaned. "The nickname will live as long as you do." He smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny's POV   
"We're gonna stop by my home first before we continue. I need to tell my mom about this quest. I don't want her to find out through camp." Percy said as we walked down the streets. I looked around my surroundings for unusual events but everything seemed normal. 

We reached the home of Percy and as soon as he walked through the door his mother stood immediately from the couch. Her face was both confused and worried. "Percy why are you here? You should be at camp." She said as she ran over to the kitchen to make us some tea. 

"Well mom we're here because we have to go on a quest." His voice faded towards the end of his sentence. 

His mother lowered the kettle and slowly stirred the tea. I noticed her shoulders dropped as she sighed. She brought the tea to the kitchen table and poured in our cups. "Thanks Mrs Jackson." I said with a smile and she nodded. 

"Percy are you two going on this quest?" She asked with a tone so serious she almost sounded like my mom. Percy nodded as he sipped his tea. She kept her head head down and eyes on her hands. "Promise me that you will be safe. Both of you." She said holding both our hands in hers. 

"We will mom." Percy managed a smile. "Oh and I forgot to tell you that Danny is a demigod too!" He exclaimed. "He's the son of..." 

"Hades" Percy's mom said with a tiny smile. "I know, honey." 

"What?" Percy and I said looked really confused at the situation. She chuckled. "The two of you actually met before this. You two were about 2 years old when your mother brought you to visit us." She said to me. 

"You knew my mother?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded. "Why didn't she tell me about you guys when she knew I was coming to the states?" I ran my hands through my hair. 

"Your mother wanted to forget most of the things that had anything to do with your demigod self." She explained.

"Now that you mention it, it was hard to convince her to let me come here. But why?" I looked at Percy then her. 

"She didn't want her husband to know that you weren't exactly his son. I was the only one she told about all this. She didn't want you to know because there are reasons to that. She would call me from time to time but she did it so rarely I treasured the moment she did call. She was my closest friend. She was like a sister to me, and when I got a call one day from her saying that you got electrocuted in one of their inventions my heart almost stopped." I sat there stunned. How long did my mom knew about me going through the portal. Percy's mom placed a hand on my shoulder "You're like a son to me Danny. After that incident she didn't call again. I assumed you to be.." She couldn't get the word out of her mouth. 

"Dead" I said looking into her foggy eyes. "Yes but when I saw you walk through that door with Percy I felt nothing but relief. All the memories of the two of you when you were toddlers filled my mind. I was amazed to see how big you've grown." She giggled. 

"Why did you not tell me this mom?" Percy asked. "Some things are better left a secret honey." 

I began to question a lot of things. Why didn't my mom just tell me I was a demigod. Why didn't she tell me she knew about my incident. When did we go to New York? How much did she actually know?

\--------------------   
It was only Percy and I left at the table. Percy checked his beg for the fifth time making sure he had everything. I, on the other hand, was still trying to process everything. 

"How are you handling this?" Percy asked making sure I was alright. "Did your mom tell you who your father was?" I rested my arms on the table. 

He shook his head. "She didn't." 

"Why don't our parents just tell us we were demigods in the first place?" 

"Chiron said they shouldn't tell us because once we're aware of who we are, monsters can smell our scent more than before." He explained. 

"So they were just protecting us?" My voice was soft. Almost vulnerable to make me break. I looked at Percy with his green eyes looking right into mine. He mouthed "yeah" and continue to check his stuff.

I glanced at the television and I remembered something. I decided to ask Percy about it . "Puncy." He rolled his eyes at the name. I couldn't help but chuckle. "What show were you watching when we were both on the couch?" 

His face went a shade of pink. He rubbed his neck and chuckled nervously. "Okay, don't judge me when I tell you but I like watching documentaries about marine life. Instead of the boring narrating they changed it to voice overs imitating the thoughts of the animals." 

I stared at him blankly the out of nowhere burst out laughing. This makes much more sense. Percy looked at me and by the looks of his face I knew he was embarrassed. "That's the same reaction I got when I told Annabeth the same thing." He mumbled. 

\-----------   
"We have to go now mom." Percy said, hugging his mom. "Be safe please. Come back home as soon as you finish the quest." Percy nodded and kiss his mom on the cheek.

Percy's mother turned to me and touched my face. "Same goes to you. Come back alive or you mom will hunt me down." She hugged me. "I'll make sure to come back without a scratch." 

We left the building and back on the streets. I turned my heel to Percy. "So, where's our first destination?" 

"I have a feeling we should look for clues." He suggested. "And how do you suppose we do that?" I asked again. 

"We just follow our instincts." He grinned. I scoffed "How are you a hero again?" 

He laughed and we took a cab. "Oh look who it is." Said a female voice. "Oh no why did it had to be this cab." Percy groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's POV   
Why? Why must it be them? 

"Hey Percy, are you alright?" Danny asked, obviously noticing the fear in my face. No I was not. I shook my head. He frowned. 

"I've had a really bad experience with these people before." I said. "What do you mean?" Danny asked starting to look worried at the Gray Sisters. 

"Let's just say their cab almost split me in half." I cringed at the thought.

"Excuse me, what?" Now the look on Danny's face was really worrying. 

"You know we can hear you right?" One of the sisters said, turning around to look at them. 

Danny jumped in his seat. "Y-you only have one eye." He stuttered. 

"Give me that eye!" The sister who was driving demanded. One of her hand was on the steering wheel and the other reached out to grab the eye. 

Danny glanced at me nervously. I simply shrugged. "Any idea where we're supposed to go?" Danny asked.

"No. But maybe Annabeth could help up." I looked through my bag for his golden drachma. "Now how can I create a rainbow." 

Danny took out a mirror and positioned it under the light of the sun. The light reflect onto the roof of the cab. Danny then took out his water bottle. He sprayed some water over the mirrored and he told me to move the water repeatedly over the mirror through the light. Sure enough there was a mini rainbow in the cab. 

"Good thinking." I complimented at the pleased Danny.

"Do you boys know where you're going to go?" The middle sister asked. "Hang on we're on it." Danny replied. 

I threw the gold drachma through the rainbow and it disappeared. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." I said. "Please show me Annabeth." 

I waited and glanced over to Danny. He was clearly impressed. 

Third person POV   
Back at Camp Half Blood, Annabeth was helping some campers with combat lessons. She received a call all of a sudden. She answered and to her surprise it was Percy. 

"Well if it isn't Seaweed Brain." She smirked. 

"Yes its me Wise Girl." He smiled, "Teaching the young campers combat I see." 

Annabeth whipped a strand of her blond hair away from her face and rolled her eyes. "What do you need?" 

"I was wondering if you could help us? We are kinda lost and—" 

"You don't know where to go." Annabeth finished his sentence. "You're lost without me, Seaweed Brain." 

Percy laughed. Then they heard a shriek which came from Danny. "What was that?" Annabeth asked. 

"Do not touch me, please!" Danny said trying to swat away one of the sisters' hand. 

"That was Danny." Percy responded. "Are you guys in the Gray Sisters' taxi?" She tried to focus on Percy's surroundings. He nodded. 

"I'm sorry Seaweed Brain but I can't help you. I don't have any clue for you and Dan—" Annabeth was interrupted. 

Percy called out for her as he thought there was a glitch in the mist. He then heard whispers from the campers. "What's happening there?" He asked. Now with Danny coming into frame. 

"Its Rachel. I think she has something to tell us." Annabeth looked off to the left. 

They could see the green mist coming from the side of the screen. 

"I sense something. Something strong, something powerful, something dangerous." Rachel said. But there was something wrong with how she said it. Her voice was half Rachel and half Delphi's. Even her eyes were flickering from glowing to none glowing. 

"Is she alright?" Danny asked. "I'm not sure." Percy answered. 

After several seconds of her glitching from Rachel to Delphi, she finally said something. 

"From the depths of the dead,   
To the temple of the great.   
You must save his thread,  
For his end awaits."

Rachel then stopped glowing and there were already campers around to catch her when she faints. 

Annabeth returned into frame, "I have an idea where you're going to go now." The expression on her face says it all. 

Percy's POV  
"As do I" I said. I ended the iris message and tapped on one of the sisters' shoulder. "Take us to DOA Recording Studios please." 

"Why are we going there?" Danny asked. "Did you forget to record an album or something?" 

I laughed. "No, we're going to see your father." Danny stared at me for a moment. "You mean, we're going to hell?" 

"That's one way to put it." 

"Should I tell them to play 'Highway to Hell' for us?" He joked. "That's not necessary." We laughed. 

The Sister who was driving stepped on the gas and we were speeding through cars and trees. 

"Hold on to your seat belts!" They said. They were still fighting over the eye and it isn't helping the thought of them being safe at all. 

Our laughed quickly disappeared and was replaced with sheer terror. 

Both Danny and I looked in front and saw a tree in the middle of our way. One of them pushed a button and the cab split into half. 

Danny was screaming and so was I to be honest. "I didn't think you meant that literally!" Danny screamed. 

Thanks to my quick reflexes I caught my bag before it fell off the edge of the seat. 

A tree branch smacked me in the head but it went through Danny. Damn him and his ghost abilities.

After the cab became a whole again Danny started the conversation to try and ignore the bickering of the sisters. 

"So the other prophecy Rachel told us. We know that we're going to the underworld first, what about the next thing she said?" He asked. 

I started to think. Without Annabeth here I have to do the thinking. "To the temple of the great." I repeated the second line of the prophecy. "Temple of the great. Who do we know is great and has their own temple?" 

Danny coughed, "I think its the temple of Zeus." He said. "But that's all the way in Greece." Danny then added. 

"Oh my gods. Why is it that we get to meet 2 out of 3 of the Big Three? I want to see my father too." I pouted. Danny laughed at my childish whine. 

"Oh, Rachel also mentioned a thread." 

"And someone's end awaits." I sat there thinking. Really hard. I need some blue cookies right now. I really need them I could almost smell them. But I can smell them. I looked at Danny and in his hands were blue cookies. "Want one?" He handed me one. I swiped it from his hand. 

"Are you sure you have have mind reading powers?" I asked as I munched on the cookie. "Also how did you get these cookies?" 

Danny laughed, "I wished I had mind reading powers and your mom told me to take some because she knows you're gonna need them." Danny wiped his mouth. 

"Thanks mom." I said with a smile. "Anyway, do you think that the thread is a metaphor for life? And it is connected to the one who is used for bait?" 

"Probably. And his end awaits means he's going to die if we don't save his thread?" 

I snapped my fingers. "Yes that's probably it!" I exclaimed feeling proud we didn't need Annabeth to help figure this out. 

"We're almost here boys." The Gray Sisters said. 

"Are you ready to see your dad again?" I asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." Danny sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny's POV   
So I guess I'm going to hell. That's not really a pleasant thought, especially when I'm in a cab with three crazy women who only has one eye. Literally one eye! Oh, and my father is in hell too, in fact he owns hell. Well I'll be damned.

"We're here, boys now get out." The driver said and her hand stretched out to Percy to receive their pay. 

They sped off leaving clouds of dust behind it.We looked at the entrance. 

"Ready to go?" Percy asked as he takes out some drachmas from his beg.

"Do I even have a choice?" I said.

\----------------   
We reached Hades's palace after experiencing the nice place called the Underworld. Dad's palace is just as I've imagined it. Very dark and creepy. 

To be honest the Underworld is more darker than the Ghost Zone. Screams and torture everywhere. At least this place has decent roads. 

We had a little problem when trying to enter the palace because the dead soldiers were a bit skeptical at me claiming to be the son of their king. But after a few failed attempts, I was forced the overshadow their bodies. I didn't think it was possible to overshadow dead bodies. 

I remained in my ghost formed and walked through the halls with Percy by my side. "You've been here before?" I asked Percy. He nodded. "Yes and I didn't have a nice experience from this place." He muttered. "Where do you think he is?" I looked at the amazingly polished bronze floor. "He's probably in his throne room." 

And after Percy said that, we tried to find it. I carried Percy as I flew through the halls and walls because this way is faster. I past one last wall and had to back up a bit because I apparently ended up in a different room. 

I set Percy down and we were standing in front of Hades. He looked at us with confusion in his eyes as they were darting from me to him. 

"What are you two doing here? And is this how you act around your house in the mortal world, Danny?" Hades asked, he lean towards us from his huge black onyx throne. It creeped me out a bit because it was made out of skulls. 

"Uh, no because my parents doesn't know about my powers." I said. "And we're here because of a prophecy we received for a quest we're currently doing now." I didn't realize I was still floating. I lowered myself next to Percy who had his arms crossed and not giving a damn about all this. 

Hades rose an eyebrow, "Is that the only reason why you're here?" I shrugged at his question. "I thought you'd stop by to catch up with me. Unlike your brother, he always shadow travels in and out of this place." He leaned against his skull throne and rubbed his head. 

Something about my brother caught Percy's attention. He looks as if he were to say something but doesn't know what. I saw how he sneaked a glance at me. Something in his eyes was telling me how he might have felt awkward being next to me. I frowned at the thought. I feel like he's hiding something but I don't know what. 

I replied to Hades with the most none offensive voice, "I mean, I never really imagined going to hell to have a father son time." Hades chuckled, "You're right. But since you're my son, this is your home now too. I'll have the servants prepare your room. You can stay here for the night if you want. Percy there can stay the night too, only for this one time." He glared at Percy. 

"I don't think that's necessary because we're kinda in a rush." I tried to talk him out of the room idea. "Don't be silly! I was planning to make a room for you anyway." He bellowed. 

I glanced at Percy and he only shrugged. I sighed and just had to agree with the idea. "Your room should be ready in maybe 10 minutes so you can go out to the gardens or the library. As long as you don't cause chaos its fine." Hades said as he called some servants over to take us away. "Oh and before you leave, do you need a door for your room or would you rather float through the walls?" 

\------------------------   
We walked into my new room and it was made out of silver and gold. Almost everything has at least a single jewel in them. And really fine metals from what I can see. 

"Woah, I wouldn't have expected colourful flowers from the Underworld." Percy chuckled as he was touching the flowers on the coffee table to confirm that they were real. "Probably came from Persephone's garden." He placed his bag on the couch. 

"This room is ten times the size of my room at home." I walked around the room with awe. "This is ridiculous." I snickered. "Have you been to your dad's home?" I turned to Percy. 

"I've been to his kingdom not long ago. I remember how Poseidon looked so weak and old. He was like that because he was fighting Oceanus." 

Percy told me the story of the Battle of Manhattan and how he almost got blasted by his own father because he sat on Poseidon's throne on Olympus. "I wonder how Hades would react if I sat on his skull throne." I joked. "He'd probably kill you." Percy laughed. "I never want to sit on that throne anyway. It's way too creepy for my taste." I cringed at the thought of me on that throne. 

"So, now that we're here, have any idea on what to ask Hades about this quest?" Percy relaxed on the couch. "I have no idea but let's hope he knows about the other son of Poseidon." 

"Yeah." Percy sighed, "My sibling."


	12. Chapter 12

Percy's POV  
I wasn't expecting this to be honest. A huge room all to himself? Wow. I'm a bit jealous. But it's also a bit unsettling that you can hear screams of the tortured souls from time to time. It made the hairs on my back stand.

"I believe you guys have mentioned my brother before back at camp." Danny sat on the couch, he ate the ham sandwich that a servant had brought to us. 

I nodded, "Yeah, he's name is Nico di Angelo." 

"How's he like?" 

I shrugged and took a bite out of the sandwich. Where did Hades even get the food? "He's the loner type and he doesn't like to be with people that much. He and I are kinda not in terms with each other." I felt extremely uncomfortable talking about this topic with Danny. After what happened to Bianca, I mean she's practically his half-sister.

I was hoping Danny wouldn't ask more but he did. I sighed and explained what happened to Bianca, Zoë and Nico.

Danny stayed silent for a moment. I'm guessing he's trying to process everything. "So, Nico is sorta blaming you for Bianca's death?" I nodded, feeling my stomach turn. "And Bianca sacrificed herself for the quest?" 

"Yeah..." I sighed. I looked at him, his face straight and serious. Great, he's going to hate me like Nico. 

"Percy, to be honest with you, I don't think any of this is your fault." He said which caught me off guard. "Bianca was the one that made the choice. She wanted to go on the quest and she was will to sacrifice herself." He placed his hand on my shoulder. 

I looked into his crystal blue eyes and smiled. "Thanks for understanding." 

We then heard the door behind us flew open. We turned our heads thinking it was a servant or even Hades himself but no. 

"I thought I smelled something fishy in here." 

"Nico!" I gasp, "Its been a while. How've you been?" I asked nervously. 

He shrugged and he's eyes looked directly at Danny. They were both staring at each other in silence. My eyes darted back and forth. 

"And who?" Nico asked, still staring at Danny. His eyes then widened, "is he the one everyone's talking about?" 

Danny smiled, "I'm guessing you're my brother?" He walked over to Nico. Nico was actually shorter than Danny, since Danny and I are almost the same height.

Nico stared warily at Danny. "Its nice to meet you, Nico." Danny extended his arm towards Nico. Surprisingly, Nico extended his too and proceeded to a hand shake. "Nice to meet you too. I was wondering why this place felt more dead than it already is." He joked. 

He actually made a joke. I didn't know he could even make a joke. 

Danny laughed and his cheeks turned a bit rosy. "What brings you here anyway?" Nico asked. "We received a second prophecy from Rachel while we were in a cab and from what Percy and I got from that prophecy, it lead us here." Danny answered before I get the chance to speak. 

Nico turned to me, his eyes staring me down. "Did you ask Annabeth about the prophecy or did you two just so happen to figure it out by yourselves?" 

"We did ask her for help at first before the second prophecy was given to us, after that we figured it out on our own..." I replied hesitantly. Nico sighed and shook his head slightly. "Do you not think we can do it on our own?" 

"You have to admit, without Annabeth you're basically hopeless. So that means it is difficult to trust you." Nico folded his arms. Danny stood by the side chuckling. 

"So you're saying I should Iris message her now?" I reached for my bag. "If that's what u want to do then sure." Nico said. 

I sighed. He was right though, for all we know Danny and I could be wrong and wasted our time coming down here. 

We waited for a while for her to answer. Eventually she did. 

"Seaweed Brain? What's wrong? Are you in the Underworld right now?" Her grey eyes tried to examine the room behind me. 

I told her how Danny and I are in the underworld and currently in Hades's palace. I told her Nico was with us too. She was caught off guard hearing that. 

I also told her about our take on the prophecy, hoping that we got it right without her help. 

"So do you think Danny and I got some parts of the prophecy right?" I waited for her answer. She placed her hand on her cheek and went into thinking mode. I love when she does that, the way her nose scrunches and her eyes so deep in thought. It made her look even cuter. 

"It sounds logical to me but it may not always seem that way. For the first part of the prophecy I think you may have gotten that right because I was also thinking of the Underworld. I'm impressed," she smirked. Danny and I shared a proud smile, "but to confirm anything, I suggest you go ask Hades about all this. Since it lead you there in the first place. Ask Nico for some help if you need it too if you meed it. I have to go now Seaweed Brain. Will is calling for me. He wants me to help him with some of the campers again." And with that the call ended. 

"Looks like you're not entirely hopeless after all." Nico smirked. 

I rolled my eyes while Danny laughed behind me. "Should we go look for Hades now?" I turned to Danny. He nodded in agreement and head for the door. 

"Wouldn't you prefer the wall again, Danny." I laughed. He glared at me and I was shot with his ectoplasm. 

Nico looked confused and headed out the door, "I will never understand what you just said." 

"Oh you will if you ask either Danny or Hades." I was still laughing. "Do you want me to carry you through the halls again?" Danny asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Sure since you're offering to do so. I'm actually really tired and I'm grateful for your kindness." 

Without any warning, some skeletons came in and carried both of us out of the room. "What in Hades is happening?" I asked. "Both of you are hopeless, it'll take a decade for both of you to get out of there." Nico said leading the skeletons to Hades's throne room. 

Danny and I glanced at each other and just snickered.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny's POV  
I've dealt with skeletons before but that was when I was fighting them. These skeletons were carrying to Hades' throne room. I have no idea why we're going there but I have a feeling it won't be pleasing. 

Right before we reached the door to the throne room, I asked them to put us down. Percy and I walked over to the door. We looked at the size of it. I don't understand why palaces and castles have huge doors. Aren't they heavy and make a lot of noise? 

Percy looked at me, face as serious as a rock's if they had faces. I noticed he has his hand in his pocket, getting hold of his sword just in case something happens. We nodded in sync. Percy pushed the door and walked, are should I say strutted in. I too flew in the throne room. 

Percy was holding his temples as he sighed. "Danny, the door was literally in front of you. Why did you fly through the wall?" I didn't even realized I passed through the wall again. How did that happen. 

"Anyway," Percy turned to face Hades who was looking rather amused by our little scene just now. "Hades, do you know anything we don't know?" 

"You have to make it a little bit more specific." Hades rest his chin in his hand. 

"What he meant was, do you anything about a recent prophecy? It mentioned here and then the 'temple of the great'." I inched in closer to him. Kind of hesitant to do so honestly. 

"Oh wow, 'temple of the great'. I wonder who can that be." He said sarcastically. "You didn't answer our question." Percy said.

"I don't know much but all I have to say is look for clues along the way. Especially when you're on your way to that temple. And also you need to hurry up to find what ever or whether who ever it is you're trying to find. I sense that it only has about 3 days to live." 

"That's all?" I scoffed. Hades shrugged. "We came all this way, just to hear you say that." 

"Oh right, clues! Why didn't we think of that?" Percy exclaimed sarcastically. 

"What else did you want me to say?" Hades shrugged. "Oh I don't know, maybe like a possible sign m. You know what, forget it." I waved my hand. "I think we better head for that temple. It's been nice father." 

"Before you go, take these with you." Hades handed us marble like things. "An easier way out of the underworld."

Percy looked at it and I swore he just had the shivers. He looked at me then at the marble. "I guess this is farewell to the underworld. Let's go, Danny." And I'm pretty sure I heard him whisper, "I can't wait to get out of this hell hole." 

"I do have one clue though." Hades said before we used the marbles. "Sakura." 

Percy and I looked at each other, confused out of our minds. "What?" We both say at the same time. 

"You heard me. Now run along." He waved at as before disappearing. 

"Well isn't that useful." I said. Percy scoffed, "If you think that's useful wait till we get to the next venue."

"Ooh~ I can't wait." 

"You know what I can't wait for? Food. Let's get out of here and get some real food." Percy said. I couldn't agree with him more. 

~~~~  
We managed to find a quiet place in the middle of all of this. A small diner called "Harps Tune". It was fairly clean and comfortable. We ordered what we wanted and waited. While we waited we begin to realize some things.

"If we're going to Zeus' temple, does that mean we have to go to Greece." I asked. I noticed how Percy's eyes began to widen. "I didn't think about that. Oh my gods." 

Percy's drink came first and I honestly can't say I'm surprised. It was a smoothie in the color blue. "Must you have blue in every edible thing ever?" 

Percy scoffed and placed his hand gently on his heart. "I am offended that you would ask this kind of question." 

I laughed at him and I'm glad to see him laugh too. "What did you think about when Hades mentioned the Sakura thing." I asked. 

Percy sipped on his smoothie. "The only thing I know about the sakura is that they're in Japan and they're pink." 

I groaned, "Do you think we have to go ti Japan?" Percy shrugged. I hope not, I don't even have a passport to travel to places like these. 

Just as our food came, we felt an unsettling presence. A laugh same from the kitchen and there in front of us appeared an all to familiar face. The lunch lady ghost. Why is she here? I don't know. Did someone start beef with her or something? 

"Friend of yours?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes and transformed. "Let's get this over with so we can eat." 

"Gladly."

I flew to the lunch lady's level and met here eye to eye. "Why are you here?" I asked her, "Did they accidentally used anything other than a pan to fry these bacon?" 

She growled at me and lunged at my direction. I dodged and Percy cut through her foot. Unfortunately it attached back to her leg. 

"That wasn't much help was it." He looked at Riptide. The lunch lady ghost punched Percy which sent him flying through the kitchen door and into all the pots and pans. 

I was just about to grab the Fenton thermos but she took me by my foot and threw me onto the counter. 

"Danny, kick her here!" Percy yelled. I did as he said and sent her flying to his direction. She hit the wall and Percy hit her with a frying pan before she could get up. 

I took this opportunity to get the thermos and sent her back to the ghost zone. "What do you know, we made less of a mess this time." I transformed back to Fenton. 

Percy looked at our food with a big grin on his face. "And our food still looks good. Also this frying pan is handier than I expected. I should bring this along with me." 

"Good idea, we can use it to cook some eggs while we're in the woods." I chuckled. "Did you not see my skills with this thing?" He held his pan as if he were holding a sword. 

"Alright bro, eat up before it gets as cold as your smoothie." I laughed at his goofiness.


	14. Chapter 14

Percy's POV  
"How do you suppose we get to Zeus's temple that is located in Greece obviously." Danny asked pushing his plate aside. 

I honestly didn't think this quest would go this far. And we only have 3 days? Are you kidding me? 

I was just about to say something when we both heard someone talking. "I could be of assistance." I know that voice. Its Nico's but he was no where in sight. 

Out of nowhere, he appeared sitting right next to Danny. Danny was startled by the sudden appearance he choked on his drink. He started coughing hysterically. 

I tried not to laugh and focus on Nico. "How can you help us?" 

I asked through Danny's coughing fits. Nico scooted away from Danny, looking rather disturbed. 

"Just like how I got here. Shadow travel." 

Danny finally stopped and apologized for that unsettling scene. "Can you shadow travel both of us that far?" 

He looked around the room for a tissue box. Nico shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know. We can try but that'll probably drain all my energy." 

"I could fly us halfway through the journey?" Danny contributed to the suggestions. That could work but both of those options could cause severe damage to them.

"That is highly risky." 

"Then what do you purpose?" Nico and Danny looking hopelessly at me. 

"We could just go by plane. That would save us some time. Danny could sneak us into the plane." I suggested. I was getting pretty hopeless at this point. 

This tune started to play from the jukebox. It was quite odd because no one else was in the diner except us. Nico and I shrugged it off but Danny looked on edge. 

I asked if he was alright but his face was stern. "I know this tune." His eyes darted around the diner. 

"What do you mean?" Nico looked around uncomfortably too. 

"This tune. This song. Its Em-" 

BOOM!   
There was a loud explosion from the kitchen. "I thought we've already dealt with one ghost for the night." Danny groaned as he laid his head on the table. 

"Expect the unexpected?" I shrugged. 

Danny transformed, which I still cant get used to, and I took out Riptide. Nico unsurprising just sat there. 

Nothing happened at first but then a girl appeared out of the jukebox. The air got a lot colder. Wind started to pick up. It felt like having the air conditioner blowing right at your skin. 

This ghost was pale, I mean what did I expect from a ghost, and fiery blue hair. She reminded me of a rock star. 

I thought she was the only one but then came another ghost from the kitchen. This one looked like a genie. Long flowing dark hair and green skin. 

"Looks like you have quite a few girls after you, Danny boy." I snickered. Danny shot me a glare, "Shut up and focus on the task at hand." 

"My, my, looks like we found a rat with his friends." The rock star ghost chick floated above us. 

"What on earth do you want, Ember?" Danny growled. 

"We've heard you've just become more valuable. Especially to Walker." The genie ghost answered behind my ear. That gave me chills. I didn't like that. Do ghost not know what personal space means? 

Danny laughed, yes he laughed. What is wrong with this kid. I am terrified out of my skin, but he can still laugh? I'm starting to think being half dead made him lose half of his mind. 

"Do you really think you can take me that easily? I can defeat both of you just like that." Danny snapped his finger. 

Ember and genie ghost giggled, "Oh you won't be able to defeat us that easily anymore. Not when we have this." Genie ghost held up something. 

My eyes widen is disbelief, I glanced over at Nico and he too is now on his feet. 

How in Hades did they managed to get Zeus's Lightning Bolt?! 

"Does this dude really no know how to take care of his things?!" I snapped. This is the second time this thing has been taken. What does that god do up there?

~~Mount Olympus~~  
Zeus frustratedly stomps around the place throwing things as he yelled out to Hera. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY LIGHTNING BOLT ANYWHERE? I CAN'T FIND IT." 

Hera's there sitting on her throne looking at earthly magazines on the latest fashion trends, unconcerned for her husband's irrational yelling. She soon got tired of it and yelled back, "HOW SHOULD I KNOW? YOU TAKE CARE OF YOUR THINGS LIKE YOU TAKE CARE OF YOUR WOMAN. YOU DON'T." 

~~The Diner~~  
Danny lunged at Ember but she adjusted her guitar tuner thing to a flame symbol and strummed on the strings. Flames started to come out of the tip of the guitar. This caused Danny to be flung back and onto the glass. 

Nico summoned his skeleton army as he breaks the light bulbs one by one. He crept through the shadows with his three-foot-long black sword. 

I distracted the two ghosts as Nico tried to jump on one of them. This time the winds are really getting stronger. It was hard to keep my balance. There were sounds of thunder in the sky too. I wonder if Zeus finally realizes that his precious weapon is missing. 

Danny got right back on his feet and stood right next to me. "Again?" Danny sighed. 

"Again." I replied. Danny tossed me at Ember, I grab hold of her guitar and threw it far away from her reach. 

Nico then jumped on the genie ghost from behind and held his sword to her neck. She was shooting lightning from the bolt but Nico managed to kick it out of her grip. 

This caused the lightning bolt to drop to the ground and lightning started shooting everywhere. 

"Hey Desiree! Did you team up with Ember to record a new song or did she wish for a better voice?" Danny taunted the two. 

They both shrieked and kicked both Nico and I off them. Ember flew towards her guitar but I managed to throw Riptide at it and her guitars slid under the chairs. 

Desiree on the other hand was aiming for the lightning bolt but Danny punched her and sent her flying into Nico's skeleton army. Nico commanded them to hold her down but she bursts and sent half the army flying. 

Riptide appeared back in my pocket and I took my chance to get at Ember. I swung my sword at her but apparently her guitar has the same effect as Riptide. Her guitar levitated itself into her hands and she managed to block herself from my sword. 

Ember is surprisingly strong for a dead girl. I called out for Danny. I glanced over to see him and Nico struggling to keep Desiree from the lightning bolt. 

"Danny, I could use a hand here!" I yelled. Danny heard me and appeared right behind Ember with the soup can, I mean thermos. 

"Thanks dude, now let's help out Nic- wait what?" There's two of them? But how? My eyes averted from the Danny in front of me to the Danny who's battling Desiree. 

"I am not even going to ask anymore." I sighed and threw my sword at Desiree. It went through her of course but it did hurt her. She let out an ear hurting screech and stared at me with glowing red eyes. 

"You will regret this foolish mortal!" She shrieked. 

I groaned, growing more frustrated at the situation, "DAMN IT ALL! I WISH THIS FIGHT WAS EASIER!" 

Desiree then stopped what she was about to do, "So you have wished it, so it shall be!" 

A puff of purple smoke filled the air but nothing changed. 

"What did you do, Jackson?" Nico yelled from the other side of the room. 

"Don't give her any more wishes. She'll grow stronger from each wish she grants." Danny kicked the lightning bolt to me. 

"Does she grant ever wish she hears?" Nico looked at her who is floating aimlessly in the middle of the diner. 

Danny's face looked as if it got hit by a brick called realization. "Of course! She can't refuse any wish!" 

A smirk grew on his face. He looked at Nico and I. "Prepare your wish list guy, we're going to lead her to her downfall." 

"I wish Desiree grew weaker every punch I throw at her." Danny started. As he started to throw punches at her. 

Desiree's eyes started to be overcrowded by fear. "No!" She screeched. 

"I wish my sword could harm Desiree." I wished too. Desiree started to look more desperate and weaker. She couldn't fight back. The winds started to slow down. 

Nico walked closer to her along with half of his skeleton army. "I wish my skeleton army could hold you down."

She granted that wish and gave up fighting. She glared at all of us but especially at Danny. "How did you steal the lightning bolt?" I asked her. 

She gave a weak grin, "It was quite easy. I saw him roaming around earth grounds with his lightning bolt so I simply took it from him." 

I literally wanted to slam my head onto a burning stove. How can this dude be the most powerful god on Olympus? 

Danny took out the thermos and aimed it at Desiree. Just before the could push the button, I stopped him. "One last wish." I said, "I wish we were all at Mount Olympus." 

"So you have wished it, so it shall be."


	15. Chapter 15

Danny's POV  
First time ever on Mount Olympus, I didn't expect this kind of welcome. 

Zeus is stomping around the place as he's throwing things everywhere. As if he's a little kid throwing a tantrum. A woman in the far end looks like she's furiously knitting? Is this what gods do?

I lean towards Percy and asked, "Are Gods always this... energetic?" 

"I mean these two did steal his most prized possession." Percy's gazed followed Zeus' actions. 

Zeus didn't even notice we were there. He kept tearing apart the place and causing thundering with his stomping. 

I wonder if that's the reason behind thunderstorms. 

"I believe you're looking for this?" Percy voiced out smugly. Holding the lightning bolt high up as if he was mocking Zeus.

Zeus stopped in his tracks and slowly turned towards us. I wasn't sure but I think I saw one of Zeus' eyes twitch. His gazed darted from his lightning bolt to Percy then to me then back to his lightning bolt. 

Now Zeus may be the god of lightning but I am not joking when I say his eyes were literally on fire with rage. 

I backed up and stood behind Percy. "Do you think it was a good idea to just waltz in here unannounced with that in your hands?" My voice quivered slightly. 

Zeus stomped towards us and we jumped a little to the stomps he made. He eyed us down but at Percy specifically. 

"Percy. Jackson." He said with a gravelly voice. "Why am I not surprised seeing you with MY lightning bolt." 

I don't know about Percy or anyone else but I was freaking out. I was on the verge of wanting to get out of there. I have honestly never seen so much anger in one person—a GOD. Not even from Vlad. 

I heard Percy chuckled. It sounded very sarcastic. "I am here to return your lightning bolt, and before you think what you're already thinking, no, I did not steal this. If I did I wouldn't be here right now. The ones responsible of this were these two ghosts in that thing." He pointed at the thermos. "This is like what? The second time I've retuned this to you. I expect a thank you." 

Zeus glared at Percy with so much aggression. His fists were clenched and I could tell he was grinding his teeth. 

"And maybe you could help us." I added. With that I received the deadliest glare ever. "...as a thank you." I said quietly this time. 

Zeus stood there for about 5 minutes before agreeing to help us. 

Percy handed the lightning bolt over to him. But in a blink of an eye, he pointed the tip of it at Percy's face. "The next time I see you with this again, I will evaporate you." He warned. 

"Shocking." Percy took that warning then we proceeded to follow Zeus into his throne room. 

As we walked, I tapped on Percy's shoulder and asked what we're going to do with the two ghosts. "We can't let them go just like that without confronting the owner of the weapon." I glared at the thermos. 

Percy glanced at it and smirked. "We'll let Zeus decide on that. But first we need more clues about this other son of Poseidon." 

Zeus placed his lightning bolt perfectly next to his throne. Turns around to face us and clearly he isn't amused at all with the idea of helping us. He sat down on his throne at bellowed, "What help do you wish to get from me?" 

"We're wondering if you might know anything about the other son of Poseidon." I said with all the confidence I had. 

Zeus' eyes widen a bit. "ANOTHER SON?" He cried. It was so loud that the woman who was furiously knitting stopped and dropped her yarn.

"Another son?" The woman chuckled. "I can't say I'm surprised but I honestly thought it would be from my husband." The woman said sheepishly as she picked up her yarn. 

"Hera is as cheerful as ever. What'd you do Zeus?" Percy laughed. 

Zeus ignored Percy's remark and proceeded. "I do not know anything about this son of Poseidon. But I do know that there is a strong force coming from the other side of this planet." 

The both of us looked at each other, both eyebrows raised and shrugged. "And by the other side of the planet you mean?" 

"Japan." Zeus replied in an instant. "Tokyo to be specific." 

I was lost for words. Percy's half brother is in Japan. Great. That's great. How are we going to get to Japan? Both our jaws were wide open and our eyes looked as if they're about to fall from their sockets. 

"Oh and Zeus, what are you doing to do about those who stole your lightning bolt?" Percy nudged me to release Ember and Desiree from the thermos. 

I opened the cap and they appeared in front of us, eyes hungry for revenge but as soon as they realized where they were, they started quivering. 

"These are the imbeciles who stole my weapon?" Zeus growled. Ember and Desiree were kneeling asking for forgiveness. But Zeus didn't bat an eye.

If they weren't already dead, they'd be dead. But since they are they're... double dead. Yeah. 

Zeus turned to me instead and asked "How did the two of you get here?" I was shocked, not going to lie, so I glanced at Desiree and replied, "I made a wish to come here because she grants every wish she hears." 

Zeus crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Do you have any way to get to Japan?" 

I don't know the man but it was weird seeing him asking us about our ways of doing things. 

Percy shrugged, "Not really but we"ll figure something out." 

"Very well then," Zeus sighed. "I, the great and powerful, Zeus shall help you mere mortals."

Okay, so he can be dramatic. This is bad. Very bad. I don't like this. 

I looked to Percy with obvious concern in my eyes. They're basically screaming "we NEED to get out of here now." 

Percy's eyebrows twitched. I expected him to say something but he shrugged me off. How dare he. 

"You shall make a wish that takes you to Japan and these two will be forced to protect you until you're halfway through Japan. If they fail to do so." Zeus twirled his lightning bolt, which I personally think was a dumb thing to do but hey. "they'll have to answer to what they used against you." 

Percy laughed, "That's a good deal. I bet you regret ever coming here huh girls?" 

Percy grinned at Ember and Desiree who were sneering bitterly at Percy. And at Zeus too but they didn't make it obvious. 

"You can be an okay guy, Zeus." I offered to shake his hand. He looked at me like I was trash. After he shook my hand he rubbed his hand on a white cloth. 

"Yes. Shouldn't you be off?" He looked at us disgustingly. 

"We shall. By the way this is a really nice place you have here." I tried to flatter him. 

"It is basically a temple to myself. Of course its nice. More than nice to be exact." 

"Okay we're off. Bye." Percy pushed me to the opposite direction of Zeus and pulled the two ghost girls along with us. 

"I wish we're in Tokyo, Japan." Percy ordered. 

Desiree granted the wish and we're off in a puff of smoke. Everything was hazy and blurry. I felt ground but I saw nothing. 

I'm pretty sure I was blacking out.

"Danny!" I heard Percy's muffled voice call out for my name. 

I tried to move my head but I was weak. I felt drained. 

Then all I heard was a high pitched ring.


	16. Chapter 16

Percy's POV  
If you ask me, I had no idea what just happened. One minute we were at the temple of Zeus, the next we almost got hit by a car. Not just any car, a red Toyota Corolla. With Danny passed out and two lunatic female ghosts following us as punishment and constantly trying to kill Danny, you can say my day have been pretty interesting.

I looked at where we were at, wondering if this were actually Tokyo. It was so dark and quiet. From what I've seen through pictures Tokyo is pretty much like New York with huge screens lighting up the place. But this was a dark and ominous street. I turned to Desiree, unsatisfied being the least of what I was feeling. 

"I thought we wished that we were going to Tokyo." 

Desiree rolled her eyes with arms crossed. "You are, obviously. Can't you see Japanese writing all over the place?" She grabbed my head and turned it to every character, which cracked my neck a few times. 

"Well can't say that I'm too overwhelmed. I guess the media made it seem more than it actually is." I recalled pictures of colourful Tokyo. 

"What about dipstick over here?" Ember poked Danny with her guitar. 

"He's knocked out cold." Desiree laughed. 

"Talk about the great ghost fighter." Ember added. 

They both seem to be enjoying this a little too much. 

I tried to wake Danny up but it actually looks like he's knocked out of his soul. 

Part of me thinks its Zeus's doing but the other part of me thinks its Hades. 

Looking around for something to help, ignoring the two ghosts making fun of the situation, I saw a puddle used that. 

Slashed some water on Danny's face hoping he'd react immediately but it took him 4 minutes to start and gain consciousness. 

He coughed and groaned. "Why do I smell like a gas station?" He slurred. 

"My bad, I had no other resources." I glanced at the puddle. 

While helping Danny up, the two ghosts chuckled on, Danny glanced at them shaking his head and sighed. 

"Do you mind if I," he took out his thermos. 

Without hesitation I gladly responded. "Take them away." My arms extended towards them.

He uncapped his thermos and pointed it at them. "No hard feelings, girls." 

We watch them get sucked back into the thermos while they were yelling all kinds of crazy. 

That's two less things to deal with at the moment. 

Scanning the area we're in still didn't do much. For the few 20 minutes of being here, not even a single person has walked through these streets. 

I glanced over to Danny who was on his phone, he was looking at the time. 

"3AM Tokyo time." Danny said as if knowing I that I was gonna ask. 

Would make sense why its awfully quiet. 

Danny suggested we walk out of the place we're in to find out where we actually are. With that said, we started walking.

Now I have never been to Tokyo so I trust that Danny hasn't either so we're both just wondering around with no clue what we're doing. 

I really miss Annabeth. If she were here she'd know what to do. Well she'd probably nag at us first before taking the lead. 

I often wonder if I'm able to do this quest without her. Its always been her and I. She was the brains and I was... I was the support. 

Everything I've done was just dumb lucky honestly. But seeing as how Danny carries himself around, especially in his dead form. I'm pretty confident we won't have tok much trouble along the way. 

"Lot's on your mind there, waterboy?" Danny pushed my shoulder playfully. 

I chuckled it off as it if it was nothing. "Nothing, just thinking about how we have two ghosts hostage in your backpack." 

"I wouldn't call it a hostage situation if they're capable of killing both of us." 

"Fair point." 

Danny seemed distracted as well so I asked him what he has on his mind. 

He shook his head. "Just trying to take it all in man. Finding out your dad is a God. God of Death at that. No wonder I'm not as smart or creative as my dad– I mean as Jack Fenton. Sure most his inventions don't work out the first time but in the end they still worked."

"I know it's a lot to take in. We've all been there you know." I assured him. 

Danny made an effort to smile. "I know but I already have a huge secret weighing on my shoulders already and now I have another one." 

Danny was right. Most half-bloods including myself only had one secret and that was hiding the fact we were half-bloods. 

I feel bad for the dude. I may not have known him for long, but he's had it rougher than most of us. 

"Hey let's not get so bummed about all this, we have a quest to complete and a sibling to find." Danny smuged. 

"But can we at least find some food before we start hunting and all." I proposed, with my stomach roaring like a lion. 

Danny clenched his stomach too. "From what I've heard of Tokyo, there are usually vending machines around so let's find those." 

"Great. I need that more than I need sleep right now." 

––––––––––––––––––––––––

After walking for almost 30 minutes, Danny flying occasionally, we finally found a vending machine. A RAMEN vending machine! Can you believe? 

Problem is, we don't have money. 

"Not a problem. Step aside." Danny turned his hand into the dead form. 

He reached inside the vending machine and grabbed some cash from within. 

In shock I asked if it was okay. Danny shrugged it off and replied, "It technically isn't stealing. Let's just say we're recycling the money. You know like used paper."

My two braincells were having a difficult time processing what he just said but I'll take it. 

We sat on the pavement enjoying our ramen next to the rending machine while having small talk about our lives. 

Danny surprisingly has an old creepy dude who's obsessed with his mom. His friend Tucker actually theorised that the reason why he's so obsessive is that Danny's HIS son. 

Looks like Hades proved him wrong with that. 

Danny even asked if it's okay to tell his friends about him being a half-blood. Though I would say its wouldn't be a big deal if they're his closest friends but Annabeth would say "Tell no one at any cost!" 

Not only does that put Danny in more danger than he already is, his friends might be more targeted than they already were. 

Upon finishing up our ramen and getting ready to head on foot again. The whole ground began to shake underneath our feet. 

"Do you think Hades came to help?" Danny glanced at me. 

"I don't think so." 

There exploded from the gravel and leaped in front of us. Something I thought I had destroyed back in the battle against Kronos. 

"What the hell is that thing?" Danny whispered. 

I gulped as I slowly back up and reached for riptide. "That's a manticore or previously known as Dr. Thorn."


	17. Chapter 17

Danny's POV  
I really wish Cujo was here with me right now because it would be suitable for him to fight this... I still don't understand what this is. But apparently it has a name. 

Dr. Thorn? 

I can't believe this thing is a doctor. 

"Hey so what's can we do with this? I'm not excited about fighting after I just ate." I called out to Percy. 

His eyes were locked in the gaze of Thorn. Percy said he defeated him before but how is he back? 

It snarled at us and roared. 

I signal Percy and told him, "Let's get this over with. Quickly please." 

Just as I was about to lift Percy and help him mount the thing for a clearer aim. It spoke. 

"I came here hoping to find one demigod but here I sense 3." Thorn growled. 

Percy furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at me to which I replied with a shrug.

"What do you mean three?" Percy questioned. 

"One son of the dead and two son of the seas." 

We both gasped. 

"Son of the seas has been here for quite some time. Lots have tried to find him but none succeeded. Until now." Thorn added and pounced at us. 

"Woah!" I yelled as I dodged the attack. "Looks like my plan is still going to happen." 

I picked Percy up which caught him off guard and dropped him on Thorn. 

"This is the second time I'll be turning you to dust." Percy said and slammed his pen sword into Thorn. 

He let out a horrific screech and turned to gold dust. 

Caught Percy before he hit the ground hard and placed him on the ground gently. 

He thanked me and went into thinking mode. 

Looking at him while he's thinking and he actually looked like Annabeth while she's thinking. I wonder if they realize they do the same thing. 

I transformed back and sighed. "Guess we're on the right track huh?" 

Percy smiled. "I'm sure glad we are. I gotta say I'm proud of us."

"Right? We can do it just as well as others can." I added confidently. "But where do we go next? Do you remember the prophecy?" 

Percy chuckled nervously. "Uhh, I don't really remember because of everything going on." 

"It's alright, me too." I pat his shoulder and gave him a knowing smile. "It'll come to mind soon."

"Do you think you could give us a boost?" Percy's eyes darted to the skies. "Since we did Zeus and offer, he won't smite me– I mean us, while we're up there."

I narrowed my eyes at him and sighed. "Couldn't you have asked that before I transformed back?" 

He gave me a nudge and chuckled. 

Rolling my eyes I transformed into Phantom again and lifted us both to the air. At least we can see where we're at and we won't get smited. 

Percy started wriggling like a hamster and pointed at an abandoned building. "Danny, there look! Something seems to be glowing there!" 

"Probably some teenagers or homeless people?" I said, because it is abandoned so I wouldn't be all to surprised. 

Percy shook his head and looked up at me, "let's just check it out!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Upon arriving just outside of the abandoned building, we snuck our way in without alerting anyone there. 

As soon as we were inside, there it was. A camp fire, but no one was around it. Everything was swept clean too. 

"What'd I say." Percy nudged me. 

Percy may be right but that's really rare. Although it looks a little way too clean. 

I felt my eyelids getting heavy, I felt drowsy too. 

"Percy, I think fighting made me a little tir–" 

Before I finished, I glanced over to Percy who was already on the ground. 

"Perc–"

Darkness surrounded me as I heard muffled voices.

~~~~~~~~~~  
A sensation of stinging was on both side of my cheeks. I groaned as my head still felt like it would cost millions. 

"Wake up!" A voice echoed before another slap landed on my left cheek.

When I finally knew my situation, I immediately tried to phase myself through my restraints but it didn't work. Only my blindfold fell onto the ground. 

I was stuck on the floor faced down. My eyes traveled to my right and saw Percy still passed out. His cheeks also red almost to the point of blood was going to draw. 

We were still in the building, that im sure about. But for those around us, I don't know any of them. They seem to be regular people or some kind of street gang. 

I tried to sit up and speak. 

"We didn't mean to trespass–" another hard slap landed on my cheek which caused me to fall back hard on the floor. I started coughing and I then felt a sharp pain through my stomach. 

One of them, a tall and quite large guy with broad shoulders went over to Percy and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly until he woke up. 

"STOP THAT!" I yelled which earned me a beating of my own but I tolerated it and kept yelling for them to stop. 

Percy finally woke up, eyes wide in pain and terror. "D-Danny–" his voice hoarse. His eyes darted around and back at me.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" He screamed at the guy who had just kicked him half to death. 

Footsteps then echoed throughout the room along with a laugh you'd wish you wouldn't hear at all. 

"I was hoping for someone else." The voice was low but it echoed throughout the wide building. 

Percy struggled but fought the pain to look around for whoever was responsible for this. "Who are you?!" Percy screamed. 

The voice laughed again, "You wouldn't even know who I am even if I told you."

I was running out of patience myself and screamed, "Show yourself you coward!" 

"I assume you're who they call, Danny Phantom." 

I glared at all the empty spaces I think he might be in. 

"I've heard things about you." He added, his footsteps started again and it sounded like they were circling around us. "Acquaintances around were the ones that gave me those special chains so you won't use your powers on them." 

I glanced at the chains and they were made of the same material mom and dad used in their experiments. 

"TELL US WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!" I growled. 

Each time Percy or I spoke, we will always get a hard beating. I can feel my face going numb, my nose was already bleeding and my ribs may as well have been broken. 

Percy wasn't as beaten up as me but it didn't mean he wasn't suffering just as much. 

His left eye already started to look blue and he'd has several cuts from glass on the ground. His head looks swollen and his arm was looking weak. 

"What do you want from us?!" Percy asked, weaker now but still as furious. Another slap to the cheek that filled the space with its echo.

Percy and I looked behind us as we heard his footsteps getting closer.

"I want you to help me eliminate some people for me." A smirk and be heard from the way he spoke. 

He finally stood in the light.


End file.
